


Unjustified Suspicion?

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simms has a harmless suggestion for Georgie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unjustified Suspicion?

**Author's Note:**

> From a [pairing-and-prompt meme](http://question-meme.tumblr.com/post/126675652921/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Prompt from [lost_spook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/works): _#25 Georgie & Simms - “I can’t believe you talked me into this.”_

Simms looked convincingly baffled. "But compared to your assorted exploits with Mr Adamant, being crowned Queen of a village fête should hold no especial terrors."

"It does when one of your friends is arranging it," Georgie said. "I bet I'll end up getting tarred and feathered or something."

Simms shook his head.

"A cynical lass we have here,  
"Who suspects there is something to fear  
"In a harmless diversion,  
"Bereft of perversion,  
"Whose innocent nature is clear."

"Anyway," he added casually, "Tarring and feathering's American. Wilf Padgett would never stand for that. Now, a ducking stool, on the other hand..."


End file.
